


Hello I am Alice

by AjaxxTheAlmighty



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Observations, Self Awarness, mirror, self - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxxTheAlmighty/pseuds/AjaxxTheAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting, and taking note of who I am...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello I am Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple description of who I am...

I stand in front of the mirror completely naked. Moving up… and down. 

 

Dark red billowy curls frame my face. They look like my moms, but softer, more delicate. Pale skin covers a body I have grown to love. Blue eyes in the shape of almonds. Soft pink waterlines, dark colored lashes, and edgy brows that seem to never be groomed well enough. Brisk, wide shoulder rest under a slender and pointed chin. Collar bones protrude from skin from the lack of nutrition I deny myself. Breasts perky, but small. My arms slender, narrow wrists, and bony hands, perfect for playing my piano. My hips aren’t wide, but that was fine with me. My legs seem to go on forever in one direction, scaling up everyone else around me. A constant reminder that I am tall. My feet are bony and flexible. Edgy, and tense, they fit perfectly in heels. 

 

Alice. That is my name.


End file.
